IOU
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Kurt owes Blaine coffee money, and writes him an IOU, but the 'O' looks suspiciously like a heart... Complete Klaine Oneshot. :


_**A/N: Hey! I've been meaning to write this for, like, ever, so I've finally done so and now I have one less fic on my list! :D Yay!**_

_**It is slightly Daltonverse, but it'll be fine if you haven't read the amazing Dalton by CP Coulter. Which is great. And Klaine are going out, they are both at Dalton and haven't said 'I love you' yet. So yeah, that's what this is. :D **_

_**If you haven't read Dalton, then here's all you need to know:**_

_**-Windsor is the house that Blaine and Kurt are in at school, and the house that he boards in.**_

_**-Shane is Blaine's younger brother, and is dating Kurt and Blaine's friend and also Kurt's roommate, Reed. You didn't really need to know about Reed, but oh well. He's awesome.**_

_**-Stuart is one of the other houses in Dalton, it is the house that's Windsor's enemy, so to speak.  
**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would've found a way to meet (read: flail over and embarrass myself in front of) Darren Criss and Grant Gustin by now.  
**_

* * *

IOU:**  
**

Kurt breathed in the familiar and to him, delicious smell of coffee as he entered the Lima Bean. One good thing about being at Dalton, he thought, was that he had finally found people who appreciated proper drinks, such as coffee.

Appreciate, however, may not be a strong enough word. There were some students who went on coffee runs between classes and there were rumours that Stuart had their own coffee shop. In Kurt's opinion though, it was still better than slushees because at least coffee doesn't look like a drink for four year olds. And Dalton students were too precious with their coffee to throw it at anyone. And there was the zero tolerance bullying rule too that stopped them from doing that.

Kurt jumped as he felt a warm hand press to the small of his back.

"Hey," the owner of the hand said; Blaine. Kurt sighed in relief, and slightly in pleasure at the touch.

"Hi," Kurt replied, stepping forward into the queue. "You're late."

"Or…you're early." Blaine said, pulling out his pocket watch and looking at it. He grimaced slightly. "Nope, I'm late. But only just, sorry."

Blaine leant over to press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to blush furiously. Blaine chuckled.

"It's not funny, Blaine." Kurt said. "It's embarrassing. I shouldn't blush when you touch me, we're going out. It's stupid."

"Aw," Blaine said. "I think it's cute."

"Of course you do." Kurt replied, stepping forward to the counter.

Before Blaine could come up with a suitable response, the barista was asking for their orders.

"Non-fat mocha and a medium drip, please." Kurt said as he opened his bag and began rummaging through it to find his wallet. It wasn't there. "Damn."

"What's up?" Blaine asked, once again putting his hand on Kurt's back.

"I've left my wallet in my dorm." Kurt said.

"That's fine, I'll get this." Blaine said, handing the money over to the barista with ease and before Kurt could protest.

"You really have to stop doing that." Kurt said as they made their way to their table.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Paying for things!" Kurt exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"It's coffee, Kurt." Blaine said flatly.

"No! Not just the coffee!" Kurt continued. "Everything!"

"What? Like that coat I bought you last week?" Blaine asked, like it was nothing. Which, to him, it was; it was his father's money and he only needed a bit of it, so if he could treat his boyfriend with it, then all the more reason to buy Kurt presents.

"And the scarf , the bowties, the jacket and the bag!" Kurt continued to exclaim. "I feel so bad. I promise I'm not with you for your money."

"I know, I know." Blaine said, putting one hand on Kurt's across the table. "I just like buying you stuff. It's a way of showing you how much I care."

"But…" Kurt started.

"If it makes you feel better, you can by me a coffee in return for the one I bought you." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt and knowing that he had said the right thing.

Kurt nodded as he took a sip of his coffee and then started to rummage around in his bag again. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and carefully wrote on it.

IOU

He made the 'O' deliberately like a heart, and he knew that Blaine would notice because it wasn't his usual way of writing the letter. He had been waiting to tell Blaine that he loved him for ages now, but had never found the right time or courage.

_Courage_.

Now he had. He quickly tore off the piece of paper, folded it and handed it to Blaine. Kurt then excused himself; he had to meet his dad. He drained his coffee, kissed Blaine quickly on the head and then left, leaving Blaine to puzzle over the note alone.

* * *

To say that the note perplexed Blaine would be an understatement. He knew that it said 'IOU', but his eyes kept telling him otherwise. He'd even gone around Windsor asking them what they thought. Most said that they thought it was a heart, Shane had actually started dancing around their room and had made a song out of the words 'He loves you!'. He was only stopped when Reed walked in, ready for their date, wearing skinny jeans. Then his jaw practically hit the floor and he shut up.

Blaine knew it, the note said 'I Heart U'. He couldn't quite believe it, and hoped that it wasn't just a mistake, but the more he stared at it, the more deliberate it looked. Especially when he realised that the heart was in red and the rest in blue because it was a heart, not just because it's Dalton colours. Blaine decided to bring it up on their next coffee date.

* * *

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean before Blaine, as usual, but he was early this time. This did unfortunately mean that he couldn't queue because it would be five or ten minutes before Blaine arrived.

When Blaine saw Kurt he jogged over, putting his hands in his in his coat pockets to check he still had the IOU. He did, which was a good thing.

"I'm not late again, am I?" Blaine asked as he hugged Kurt warmly.

"No, no, I'm just early." Kurt said. "And I remembered my wallet this time!"

"That's good," Blaine pulled the note out of his pocket. "Because I still have this."

Momentary panic flitted across Kurt's face before he regained composure.

_Maybe he hasn't noticed it_.

"Although…" Blaine said, and he saw the realisation dawn on Kurt's face. "I couldn't work out whether it said 'IOU' or 'I love you'…"

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry-"

"Hey, it's-"

"I just needed to tell you and it seemed like the right time-"

"It was perfect-"

"And if you don't feel the same it's fine, we can get around it and not be weird and I'll get you your coffee and _mmph_!"

Kurt was stopped mid-sentence by Blaine's lips crashing into his own. Blaine pulled away.

"I love you too." Blaine said, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"You do?"

"Yes, I really do. Of course I do." Blaine said before kissing Kurt quickly again.

"But I still want my coffee."

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Klaine! :D_**

**_I'm glad that I have a) written this and b) finally got around to posting it. :D Now, I plan to update (and finish) Breakdown, for any of you who read it, and then, seen as my writing schedule will be free and I can no longer procrastinate, I will *deep breath*...finally update Look Sharp, for any of you who read that. :D  
_**

**_And I'm writing Jogan drabbles, based on one word prompts, so if you have any, review or message me them, and I'll write it! The first chapter/s should be up soon. :D  
_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
_**

**_Love,  
_**

**_DH :) x  
_**


End file.
